Amara the lioness
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What happens if Mufasa finds a parent less cub and takes it in? A oc who will be Simba's sister through the two movies that what. Sorry I suck at summary's please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lion king only my oc also she is only a year older than Simba and he is only a few days away from being born.**

Mufasa's P.O.V

It will only be a few more days until my child is to be born I will teach them to be a great ruler over the pride lands and also how to teach the hyenas a thing or two for even thinking to come onto the pride lands. This morning as I exited my cave my loyal servant Zazu came flying towards me panting out of breath camly I asked him.

"Zazu what's the matter?" taking deep breaths he finally looked at me with an almost terrifed expression.

"hyenas have attacked a lioness just a few minutes from here I only saw her laying down after being attacked" I glared towards where Zazu was pointing and ran towards it quickly turning to say to Zazu.

"stay here and tell Sarabi where I am" I ran and leapt off of Pride rock and towards the smell of lioness blood. After a few miniutes of running I finally came to the sight of the attack a young lioness lay on the grass cuts across her entire body and face but the worst bit was where the hyenas had begun to eat her I sighed knowing I was to late but stopped when I head a quite meow. I lowered to the floor low enough so nothing was poking out of the tall dry grass and crawled towards the noise when I finally got to the sorce of the sound I saw a small lioness cub hidden in pile of grass. I moved the grass aside to see the lioness better she was a sandy colour except for her mussel which was a dark brown she looked up to me with a pair of dark green eyes and I smiled at her. Looking around I picked her up gently by the scruff of her fur and carried her back to Pride rock by the time I had gotten back to Pride rock all of the lionesses were awake including my wife Sarabi.

"Mufasa are you okay Zazu told me what happend?" I showed the cub to Sarabi and placed her down Sarabi looked at me in confusion. "where did you find her?" I looked down to the young cub and back to Sarabi.

"I believe the lioness that was killed was her mother I found her hidden in a pile of grass" Sarabi looked down at the young cub and asked me.

"what are we going to do with her?" I looked to the young cub who was beginging to wake up.

"we are going to keep her, I know we have our cub on the way but we can not abandon her when her parents have been killed" Sarabi smiled at me and nodded nusseling into my mane she than picked up the cub and laid down placing the cub between her front paws. She licked her clean and than asked me.

"what shall we name her?" I looked at the cub for a moment and then answered.

"Amara"


	2. Chapter 2

No ones P.O.V

Today was the day. Today the baby of Mufasa and Sarabi was to be born Amara waited patiently outside the cave until she saw her adopted father's head.

"Come on Amara come and see your baby brother" she immediately ran inside and saw her mother cradling a small lion she licked his head behind Amare a old baboon walks towards them. His name was Rafiki and he was an old friend of Mufasa, Rafiki places the juice from a fruit and small grains of sand on his head as a sort of ceremonial crown he then picks up Simba and begins to carry him away. As Sarabi and Mufasa leave the cave Sarabi smiled towards Amara saying.

"Come on Amara you should be up here too your just as much as a princess as your brother is a prince" Amara smiled and followed her parents up to the top of pride rock when she looked down complete awe filled her eyes below her was hundreds of animals who once seeing Simba bowed their heads. After the ceremony Mufasa went to find his brother, Scar, Zazu had found Scar before Mufasa as he landed next to Scar he said.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Scar sighed hiding a small mouse under his paw.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way." Zazu bows and continues "...So you'd _better_ have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." Whilst Scar had not been watching the mouse had managed to get away Scar looked at the mouse whining.

"Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me lose my lunch"

"Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia."

"Ohhh...I quiver in fear" at fear Scar begins to bare his fangs at Zazu, Zazu begins to fly away Scar catches him in his mouth but before Scar could eat him Mufasa's voice appears from behind him.

"Scar!" Scar turned, Mufasa growling. "Drop him" Scar spat out Zazu on the floor Scar turning to Mufasa saying sarcastically happy.

"Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Mufasa kept his straight face as he watched his brother.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba" Scar looked at Mufasa faking his apology.

"That was _today?_ Oh, I feel simply _awful_." As he spoke he ran his claws down a rock making a screech making Zazu cringe as he inspects his claws he says whilst smiling. "Must of slipped my mind" Zazu glared and flew at Scar's face.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, _you_ should have been _first_ in line!" Scar snaps his teeth at Zazu who fly's behind Mufasa's leg hiding in fear Scar saying.

"Oh I was first in line until he brought the hairball orphan in and the other hairball was born" Scar says looking at Zazu, Mufasa lowers his head saying.

"Them hairballs are my children and your future king and present princess" Scar looks at Mufasa saying mockingly.

"Oh I shall practice my curtsy" Scar turns to leave Mufasa warning him.

"Don't turn your back on _me_, Scar" Scar looked back slightly saying.

"Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me" Mufasa roars angrily jumping in front of Scar snarling.

"Is that a _challenge?" _Scar looked at him unnerved.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you" Zazu walked up more braver.

"Pity! Why not?" Scar looked to Zazu saying.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to _brute strength" _Scar turns to Mufasa. "...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool" Mufasa sighs watching as Scar leaves. Zazu takes a deep sigh saying.

"There's one in every family, sire... _Two_ in mine, actually" Zazu perches on Mufasa's shoulder. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions"

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asks.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug" Zazu jokes.

"Zazu!"

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him" They both exit chuckling together.


	3. Chapter 3

Simba was now a young child Amara had become a beautiful teen lioness her colours had stayed the same but her eyes had gotten brighter. Her and her younger brother ran inside the cave early in the morning and jumped over several lionesses Simba landing on some in the process.

"Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!" Simba called

"Oomph!" Simba had managed to land on a random lioness.

"Sorry! ...Oop" Simba aplogised. When the two kids had managed to get to their parents Simba began saying 'dad' repeatedly whilst Amara jumped on his back tugging on his mane.

"Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad-" over Simba's mouning Sarabi spoke sleepily to her husband.

"Your children... are awake..."

"Before sunrise, their YOUR children" Mufasa replied also sleepily.

"Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!" Simba impatiently started to pull at Mufasa's ear. "Daa- Whoa!" Simba loses his grip and falls landing on his stomach making Amara laugh so much she rolled onto her back. Simba climbed back up and butted Mufasa scowling at Mufasa. "You _promised_!" seeing Simba's impatience he slowly got up.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up" Simba and Amara cheer in their victory as Mufasa strechs yawning. Sarabi follows Mufasa, Simba and Amara up to the top of Pride Rock. Simba rubs against his mother ans she nudges him ahead Amara nuzzels her mother gently under her chin as Sarabi softly licks the top of her head Sarabi then stays behind smiling at her family. After finally making it to the top of Pride Rock the trio sit on top looking aroud in awe. "Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom" Both Amara and Simba look at the kingdom in awe.

"Wow"

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king"

"And this will all be _mine_?"

"Everything"

"Everything the light touches" Simba begins to look around until her sees a canyon to the north the place gave Amara the chills just by looking at it. Looking back to his father he asks. "What about that shadowy place?" Mufasa looked at that place with hatred.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba. You to Amara" Amara looked to her father and nodded.

"yes father" Simba looked at Mufasa and said.

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants" Mufasa smiles and chuckles.

"Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time" Mufasa begins to go back down the rock Simba and Amara following Simba asking in awe.

"There's _more_?" Mufasa chuckles a bit more.

"Simba..." the trio walked for a bit Amara admired every bit of the savannah and listened deeply to what Mufasa said. "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope" Simba gave Mufasa a confused face.

"But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?"

"yeah I thought they were just there for us lions to eat" Amara added.

"Yes, you two, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life" Out of nowhere Zazu lands on a nearby rock.

"Good morning, sire!"

"Good morning, Zazu" smiling he bowed saying.

"Checking in... with the morning report"

"Fire away"

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot..."

"Oh, really?" Mufasa said distracted.

Simba unintrested tries to pounce on a grasshopper Amara sees her brother failing and decides to join in noticing another grasshopper she gets low to the ground and pounces only to hit a rock next to Simba. Seeing this he tried to hide his laughter but failied hearing her brother laughing at her she leaped at him and began to wrestle with him until he got away and began to continue his pouncing. Zazu not noticing Mufasa's lack of enthusiamsm continues. "... And the baboons are going _ape_ over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all..." Mufasa turns to Simba and Amara.

"What are you doing, kids?"

"Pouncing" Simba said after looking in his paws deafeted.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done" Mufasa turns to Zazu who is still talking.

"...The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they _can't_..."

"Zazu, would you turn around?" Zazu stops for a minute.

"Yes, sire" as soon as he had turned around he cotinued. "The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say ..."

Mufasa pushed Simba low to the ground whispering. "Stay low to the ground"

Simba whispered back. "Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah..." that was when Simba noticed Amara wasn't going to the ground whispering to her he asked. "hey Amara arn't you joining in?" Amara shook her head saying.

"nah I'm more of a watch and learn sort of girl" At this point Zazu noticed something was amiss.

"What going on?"

"A pouncing lesson" Mufasa answers innocently. Not realising what he meant he turned back around saying.

"Oh very good. Pouncing" he then realised what he meant by 'pouncing'. "_Pouncing!?_ Oh no, sire, you _can't_ be serious..." Mufasa motions for Zazu to turn back around. "Oh... this is _so_ humiliating" Mufasa turned back to Simba still whispering.

"Try not to make a sound" Zazu now felt nervous and looked around asking.

"What are you telling him, Mufasa?" He looked around uneaisly as he noticed the trio had dissapeard. "Mufasa? Simba? Amara?" Suddenly Simba did a full pounce knocking Zazu to the floor stunned as Mufasa just laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. That's very good. Ha ha ha..." a gopher digs from underneath Zazu.

"Zazu!" Zazu looks to the gopher asking exasperated.

_"Yes_?" the gopher saluted and spoke.

"Sir. News from the underground" Mufasa who had just gotten over his laughing fit spoke to Simba.

"Now, this time-" Zazu appered from above the rock speaking with urgency.

"Sire! _Hyenas!_ In the Pride Lands!" Mufasa turned serious ordering Zazu.

"Zazu, take Simba and Amara home" Simba and Amara walked towards their father Simba asking.

"Oh, Dad, can't we come?" Mufasa didn't even think when he curtly answered.

"No, son" Mufasa heads off at full gallop leaving Amara and Simba with Zazu. Simba turned around complaining.

"I never get to go anywhere" Amara turns to Simba saying.

"hey you think you got it bad I only allowed where father can see me he's worried hyeans will come and hurt me" Zazu walked up to them assuring Simba.

"Oh, young master, one day _you_ will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk" Zazu looked at Amara saying. "and don't think your father doesn't love you if anything it shows he cares" Amara turns to Zazu and asks.

"but why does he think the hyeans will come for me?" Zazu sighed and spoke.

"the day sire found you your mother had been attacked by a group of hyeans you were lucky to escape that day. He is simply worried for your safety. Now come on children lets get you two home"


	4. Chapter 4

Scar had been hanging around Pride Rock and at this point he was walking down a path and had kicked a bone off the edge when Simba and Amara found him.

"Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what!" Simba asked Scar looked at Simba saying.

"I _despise_ guessing games"

"I'm going to be king of Pride Rock" Scar looked unhappy and said sarcastically.

"Oh goody" Simba looked over the edge of Pride Rock.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom" his tone of voice suddenly turned greedy. "and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh" Amara looked at Simba noticing his tone saying.

"come on Simba don't be greedy you have to be a nice king after all" Scar re-entered the conversation.

"Yes. Well... forgive me for not _leaping_ for joy. Bad back, you know" Scar flops down on his side Simba decides to lay on his side next to his face.

"Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle."

"Heh heh. You're so weird"

"You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything"

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?"

Simba seemed a bit dissaponted. "Well, no... he said I can't go there"

"Simba I'm sure it's only for our protection.

"she's _absolutely_ right. It's _far_ too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there"

Simba went towards Scar saying.

"Well, _I'm_ brave! What's out th-" Scar interrupted Simba saying.

"No, I'm sorry, Simba, I just _can't_ tell you" Amara looked at her uncle asking.

"Why not?"

"Simba, Amara, I'm only looking out for the well- being of my favorite nephew and neice" Scar rups and pats Simba's and Amara's head Simba snorting sarcastically.

"Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew" Amara also stating.

"yeah and I'm your only neice"

"All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince and princess..." faking surpirse. "Oops!" both Simba and Amara look at each other saying.

"An elephant _what?_ Whoa" Scar, faking dismay said.

"Oh _dear_, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all..." Scar pulled both Simba and Amara to him. "Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that _dreadful_ place" Simba thinks for a minite before saying.

"_N_o problem"

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret" As the two lions run away Scar walks away with an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Both Amara and Simba are running down a path towards two lionesses one is their mother the other is their friend Nala's mother who is called Sarafina. Sarafina is giving Nala a bath as the two run towards them. Simba smiles at Nala greeting her.

"Hey, Nala"

"Hi, Simba, hey Amara" Amara smiled and nodded back. Simba almost whispered to Nala.

"Come on. I just heard about this great place" Through clenched teeth Nala spoke to Simba.

"Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a _bath_" Sarabi looks towards Simba saying.

"And it's time for yours" Simba tries to escape from Sarabi but she bends down and grabs him Amara smiles and says.

"to late Simba" Sarabi procees to bath Simba, Simba complaining.

"mom! what about Amara?" Amara smiles at her younger brother saying.

"Iv'e already had my bath today"

_"Mom!_ ...Mom. You're messing up my mane." Sarabi smiles as Simba finally escapes her grip. "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?" Nala asks.

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb"

"No. It's really cool" Sarabi asks Simba laying her head on her paws.

"So where is this "really _cool_" place?" Simba begins to think until Amara fills in for him.

"around the water hole" Nala sounds shocked.

"The _water hole?_ What's so great about the water hole?"

Simba whispers to Nala. "we'll SHOW you when we GET there."

Nala whispers back.

"Oh" going back to normal Nala asks. "Uh... Mom, can I go with Simba?" Sarafina looks towards Sarabi asking.

"Hmm... What do you think, Sarabi?" Sarabi extends her slight answer thinking.

"Well..."

Nala, Simba and Amara all through broad forced grins plead.

"_Pleeeease?"_

"It's all right with me..." the three celebrate their celebration when they stopped dead when Sarabi said one more thing "...As long as Zazu goes with you" Simba looks to the two girls whining.

"No. Not _Zazu"_

Zazu is flying above the children saying from above them.

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave" Nala looks to Simba whispering.

"So where we _really_ going?" Simba looks around before whispering back.

"An elephant graveyard" Nala forgot about Zazu as she practically screamed in amament.

"Wow!" Simba hissed slightly shushing her.

"Shhh! _Zazu" _Nala remebered and whispered back.

"Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?" Simba looks to Nala and whispers.

"Oh, I know how we can -" Zazu flew down to talk to the group.

"Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be _thrilled. _What with your being betrothed and all" Amara looked at Zazu shocked saying.

"are you serious Zazu these two **Betroted**?" Simba still had a look of confusion as he asked.

"Be-what?"

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." the two still had no idea what he was saying so Nala asked.

"Meaning...?" Zazu answerd as though he was holding onto his coat lapels.

"One day, you two are going to be _married!"_ Simba walked up to Zazu saying.

"I can't marry her. She's my _friend" _Nala agreed.

"Yeah. It'd be too weird" Zazu almost glared at the two as he said.

"Well, sorry to _burst_ your _bubble,_ but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition..." Simba mimics Zazu during the last words. "...going back _generations."_

"Well, when _I'm_ king, that'll be the _first_ thing to go"

"Not so long as I'm around" Simba pokes Zazu in his chest.

"Well, in that case, you're fired"

"Hmmm... Nice try, but only the _king_ can do that" Zaza says as he pokes Simba in the nose Nala come up behind them saying.

"Well, he's the _future_ king."

"Yeah" this time Simba thumps Zazu in the chest. "So you have to do what I _tell_ you"

"Not _yet_ I don't. And with an attitude like _that_, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed"

"Hmph. Not the way _I_ see it"

Simba begins to sing.** Simba-****"I'm gonna be a mighty king**  
**So enemies beware!"**

**Zazu-"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts**  
**With quite so little hair" **as Zazu sings that part he plucks a hair from where Simba's mane would be Simba pushes his head thorugh a group of leaves getting a mane of leaves.

**Simba- I'm gonna be the mane event**  
**Like no king was before**

Simba begins to climb a log still singing.

**I'm brushing up on looking down**  
**I'm working on my ROAR**

On the word roar Simba shouts startling Zazu into a muddy puddle

**Zazu-Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**

Zazu looked up from what he was wiping the mud away to see it was a big red elephant which hit him away.

**Simba- Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you _think_..."

**Simba- No one saying do this**

"Now when I said that, I -"

**Amara and Nala- No one saying be there**

"What I meant was..."

**Simba- No one saying stop that**

"Look, what you don't realize..."

**Simba, Nala and Amara- No one saying see here**

"Now _see here!_"

**Simba- Free to run around all day**

The group now on ostrichs are running quickly Zazu following behind them.

"Well, that's definitely out..."

**Simba-Free to do it all my way!**

**Zazu- I think it's time that you and I**  
**Arranged a heart to heart**

Zazu not paying attention flys into a rhino.

**Simba- Kings don't need advice**  
**From little hornbills for a start**

**Zazu- If this is where the monarchy is headed**  
**Count me out!**  
**Out of service, out of Africa**  
**I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!  
This child is getting wildly out of wing**

**Simba- Oh, I just can't wait to be king!**

**Simba- Everybody look left**  
**Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm**  
**Standing in the spotlight**

**Zazu- Not _yet!_**

**Groups of different animals- Let every creature go for broke and sing**  
**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**  
**It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling**

**Simba and the animals- Oh I just can't wait to be king!**  
**Oh I just can't wait to be king!**  
**Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!**

During the song a rhino had managed to finally fall on top of Zazu underneath the rhino Zazu's voice came out muffled. "I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Simba? Nala? Amara?"


	6. Chapter 6

The group were laughing as they finally got way away from Zazu Simba exclaiming.

"All right, it worked!"

"We lost 'im." Nala said. Simba spoke arrogantly.

"I... am a genius" Nala scowled at Simba saying.

"Hey, Genius, it was my idea" Simba still held his arrogant face as he spoke again.

"Yeah, but _I_ pulled it off"

"With _me!"_

"Oh yeah? ..._Rrarr!" _Simba jumps Nala as Amara watchs they tussle Nala in the end pins Simba smiling.

"Ha. Pinned ya" Simba scowled annoyed.

"Hey, lemme up" Nala turns away smiling Simba looks at her and jumps again they tussle again rolling down a short hill Amara following them where she sees that Nala has pinned Simba again.

"Pinned ya again" Amara helped Simba up when a geyser makes a loud noise, ejecting steam Amara looks around everthing is dead the floor a ashy grey and in front of them a giant elephant skull.

"This is it. We made it" Simba says in awe. Nala looks around saying.

"It's really creepy"

"Yeah... Isn't it great?" Simba says. Nala relishing in her naughtiness says.

"We could get in big trouble"

"I know, huh" Simba says also enjoying it.

"I wonder if its _brains_ are still in there" Nala asks thinking aloud. Amara sees Simba going towards the skull she looks worridly at her younger brother saying.

"wait Simba I don't think we should be here?" Simba looks to his sister saying.

"come on your not scared are you sis?" glaring at him she snaps.

"no! I'm just saying this places gives me the creeps" Simba looks back to Nala answering her previous question.

"There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out" Zazu flys out of nowhere squarking.

"Wrong!" Amara jumps back seeing Zazu suddenly. "The only checking out _you_ will do will be to check out of here"

"Aw, _man" _Simba complains.

"We're _way_ beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands" Zazu says worridly.

"Huh. Look. Banana Beak is scared. Heh" Simba mocks. Poking Simba's nose Zazu continues.

"That's _Mr._ Banana Beak to you, _fuzzy._ And right now we are all in very real danger" Amara looks towards Simba saying.

"I told you Simba" Simba walks towards the entrance of the skull.

"Danger? _Hah!_ I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha" Simba began with a confident laugh but suddenly other laughs came from inside the skull Simba runs back and hides behind Nala, Zazu and Amara as three hyenas emerge from the skulls eyes and mouth. Amara looks to Simba and Nala saying.

"everyone get behind me" Zazu looks to her shocked but before he could complain Amara speaks. "look Zazu I might be younger but I have a better chance of fighting these lot off" Zazu nodded and followed Simba and Nala behind Amara. One of the hyenas called Shenzi spoke.

"Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?"

"Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?" the only thing that Ed said was a crazed laughter as they circle around the group. "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A group of _trespassers!"_

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh..." Zazi says trying to get the group away.

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you" Shenzi looks closer at Zazu. "You're Mufasa's little _stooge"_

_"I,_ madam, am the king's majordomo" Banzai looks at Simba asking.

"And that would make _you_...?"

"The future king" Shenzi asked Simba evily.

"Do you know what we _do_ to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Simba glares at the hyenas Amara moving in front of him protecting him.

"Puh. You can't do anything me" Zazu spoke akwardly.

"Uhh... technically, they can. We _are_ on their land" Simba still looked at the hyeanas saying.

"But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers" Zazu spoke to Simba aside surreptitiously to Simba.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..." Banzai glared at Zazu snapping.

"Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!"

Shenzi looks towards Amara and says.

"that must make you the princess" Amara glares at Shenzi.

"yeah so what?" Shenzi turns to the two saying.

"hey guys do you remember a lioness that we 'met'" Banzai smiles and says.

"yeah I remember she had a small cub we thought had died but was taken into Pride Rock"Amara's eyes went wide. "looks like we have some unfinshed bussiness **princess"**

Zazu saw the danger everyone was in and spoke quickly.

"My, my, my. Look at the sun" he starts to hasten the cubs away as Amara growls at the hyenas threatingly. "It's time to go!" Shenzi steps in front of Zazu saying.

"What's the hurry? We'd _looove_ you to stick around for dinner" Banzai smiled cracking a pun.

"Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around! _Lion_ around!" the hyeans all begin to laugh whilst they tell their puns Amara nudges the group to a pile of bones which they began to run to.

"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?" Ed sees the lions and bird running and he makes wiered noises.

_"What?_ Ed? What is it?" Banzai asking.

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No. Why?"

"'Cause _there it goes!" _When they got to the top of the hill Nala asks.

"Did we lose 'em?"

"I think so. Where's Zazu?"

"The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler"

"Oh no. Not the birdie-boiler"

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Simba says to the hyeanas.

"Like... _you?"_ the hyeanas begin to chase the lions the hyenas up a hill where Nala screamed.

_"Simba!" _Simba turns around to see Nala falling down the pile where Shenzi was gaining on her. Simba bravely runs down and claws Shenzi across the face drawing blood distracting her while Nala escapes but as Simba turns to to run his foot slips Shenzi sees this and smiles ready to strike when Amara pounces her it becomes a tussle of claws and teeth when Shenzi kicks Amara away hitting Simba and Nala down a skeleton and falling into the corner of a cave trapping them. The hyenas entered the cave Banzai began to taunted the lions.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty" Amara stands in front bravely making a low growl until she charge clawing at the hyenas until Banzai scratched her startling Amara long enough for Ed to headbutt her in front of the two cubs. Simba glares at the hyenas and steps forward trying to roar only producing a medium yowl. Shenzi laughs mockingly at Simba.

"Oo-hoo... that was _it?_ Hah. Do it again... come on" Amara was startled to shear a full-grown lion roar come out of Simba's mouth. But looks to see her father charging at the hyenas knocking them down the latter cringing under him. As the group complained Mufasa roared.

"_Silence!" _The hyenas shut up as he threatens them. "If you _ever_ come near my children again..." Shenzi looks at Mufasa weakly smiling saying.

"Oh these are... these are _your_ children?!" Banzai grins trying to help

"Oh, your children?" Shenzi keep on talking back and forth trying to get out of the situation.

"Did you know that?"

"No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?

_"No!_ Of course not"

"No" both Shenzi and Banzai look to Ed and ask.

"Ed?" Ed stupidly nods his head making Mufasa roar in anger Banzai waving his paw.

"Toodles!" Zazu lands in front of Mufasa giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod but when Mufasa glares at him he begins to wither in fear. Simba approaches his father trying to talk.

"Dad, I..." Mufasa, still angry, turns to Simba saying.

"You deliberately disobeyed me"

"Dad, I'm... I'm sorry" Mufasa turned forward and spike sternly.

"Let's go home" he went back seeing his daughter weak from fighting off the hyenas and picked her up by the scruff of her neck she looked at Simba with a tired look but she saw the look of sadness in Simba's face so she tried to give him a reassuring smile as they left. Nala turns to Simba whispering.

"I thought you were very brave"


	7. Chapter 7

Amara was still being carried by her father until he stopped he placed her gently to the floor Amara placed her head between her paws and almost flinched when Mufasa called still as stern as he was at the elephant graveyard.

"Zazu?" Zazu flied towards Mufasa his almost fear was showing clearly.

"Yes, sire?"

Take Nala home. I've got to teach my _children_ a lesson" Hearing that scentance Simba hid lower into the grass hoping to avoid Mufasa's gaze. Zazu flew back to the cubs looking first to Nala.

"Come, Nala. Simba..." he looked towards Simba and placed a wing on his shoulder taking a deep breath and sighing . "Good luck" Simba watched as the two left he tried to slip away from Mufasa who was looking away from Simba almost looking towards Amara but before he could get away Mufasa calls out.

"_Simba!_" Simba begins to walk towards his father looking down with a very depressed look on his face he walked until he placed his paw in his farther's footprint looking on slightly more braver he walked to his father. Mufasa thinks for a minute not looking at either of his children Amara had managed to regain some strength during the walk she got up to her brother and sat next to him. Eventually Mufasa turned to both is children. "I'm _very_ disappointed in you two" Simba looked down and spoke quietly and sadly.

"I know" Amara just looked down even more sad knowing that she had failed as a older sister. Mufasa looked at them continuing.

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Nala in danger!" Simba was bordering on tears where as Amara was fully crying tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry father I tried to protect them both I just wasn't strong enough" Simba looked at Mufasa his voice begining to crack.

"we were just trying to be brave like you" Mufasa sighed.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go _looking_ for trouble" Simba shuck his head saying.

"But you're not scared of _anything"_

"I was today" both Simba and Amara looked at there father disbeliving.

"You _were?"  
_

"But you manage to scare hyenas you couldn't of been" Amara looked down and back up. "really?"

"Yes... " Mufasa bent down towards his two kids. "I thought I might lose you two" Both Simba and Amara's mood lightend up.

"I guess even kings get scared, huh?"

"Mm-hmm" Simba brought up his paw to whisper.

"But you know what?" Whispering back.

"What?"

"I think those hyenas were even _scareder" _Mufasa smiled at his son and daugter giving a gentle laugh.

"'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you" Mufasa bent down and managed to grab Simba where as Amara dodged his grab and laughed as Mufasa began to give Simba a noogie Simba esacpes and chases Mufasa with Amara who eventually pounce tusselign with Mufasa until Simba ends on Mufasa's head and Amara on his front paw. Simba asking.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"We're pals, right?"

"Right"

"And we'll _always_ be together, right?" Mufasa sat up straight Simba moving to his shoulder and Amara sitting up leaning into her fathers chest.

Simba, Amara... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars" both Simba and Amara stared at the stars in awe Simba asking.

"Really?" Mufasa nodded saying.

"Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I"


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a day since the hyena inccident and on this day Amara woke up to find out Simba had gone with Scar feeling bored Amara went outisde near the water hole to practice her pouncing. She lowered herself to the floor and watched a group of zebras in front of her she lowered herself even closer to the floor when she saw the zebras began to run away she stood up and looked at them disapointedly when she heard the sound of feet coming towards me Amara readied herself but was still shocked when she saw Banzai, Shenzi and Ed come out from the grass glaring Amara said.

"Hyenas! what are you doing in the Pride lands? If my father sees you here I don't even want to think what he'll do to you" smiling to herself she spoke again. "oh wait I do" Shenzi smiled to the others.

"well luckly for us we won't have to worry about your father anymore didn't you here you dad and brother were killed in a stamped" Amara took a step back before snarling.

"no. Your lying!" Amara charged towards them and attacked using brute force when Banzai bit into her neck making her freeze the three took turns to claw and bite at Amara until Shenzi said.

"okay that's enough guys wouldn't want the little princess to die on us would we come" as Ed roughly picked Amara up by her scruff Shenzi continued. "come on or were going to miss Scar's corrination" when they arrived Scar was addressing the lionesses of Simba and Mufasa's deaths from Amara's weak state she let a small tear fall hearing the news.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live.." Zazu is trying to comfert Sarabi from her big loss yes she has or hopes she has Amara but she still lost her husband and her son. Nala was with her mother she was crying rubbing her head on her mothers leg. "..For me it is a deep _personal_ loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era..." hyenas emerge from Pride rock laughing hollowly Ed staying back slightly. "...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" Everyone watched as Scar went to the top to take place as king when Nala spoke up.

"what about Amara?" Scar stopped looking at Nala who continued. "she is more close to Mufasa surly she should be our ruler" the lionesses agred with Nala but Scar said.

"oh yes and she would if it wasn't that she is to ill" everyone looked at Ed as he kicked her down the hill where Sarabi luckly caught her Amara was still breathing so she was still alive that was all the hope Sarabi needed to keep going. "yes you see the hyenas had a bit of a grudge with little Amara here and lets just say they vented their anger out"


	9. Chapter 9

Amara was now a adult lioness since the death's of her father and brother she was abused by the hyenas keeping Scar in charge on this day Amara had healed a bit and was laying down with her mother when Scar called out.

_"SARABI!"_ Sarabi began to get up but Amara stopped her.

"don't go mother he'll hurt you" Sarabi shuck her head.

"I need to go other wise he'll send the hyenas"

"then I'm coming with you at least then he can't hurt you" sighing Sarabi finally let her come as they walked up hyenas snapped at their heels but they just looked ahead ignoring them. When they got to the cave Sarabi looked at Scar.

"Yes, Scar?" Scar looked at Sarabi asking.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job" Sarabi looked at Scar answering calmly.

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on"

"No. You're just not looking hard enough"

"It's _over._ There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We _must_ leave Pride Rock" Amara glared at Scar as he ignored her mothers sensebility.

"We're not going _anywhere" _Sarabi glared at Scar.

"Then you have sentenced us to death"

"Then so be it" both Sarabi and Amara looked at him in disgust and amazed at what he just said Sarabi saying.

"You can't do that"

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want"

"If you were _half_ the king Mufasa was you would nev -" Scar went to strike Sarabi but Amara saw this and slapped his paw away snarling.

"how dare you think of hitting my mother your not a king your a coward who hides behind his hyenas what sort of a king does this? sends his people to die just because he doesn't know what to do" he looked at Amara in shock at first but soon replaced with anger as she continued. "my father was and always will be better than you ever will be" Scar glared at Amara before striking her across the face leaving three claw marks across her eye. When a loud roar came from the top. Above them stood a lion that looked like Mufasa 'Mufasa' leaped down and went to Amara who looks up to see the lion and mistake it for Mufasa.

"father?" he shuck his head saying.

"No. It's me" Sarabi looked at him saying delighted.

"Simba? You're _alive?" _But she then got confused. "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm home" Simba nussled Amara and Sarabi, Scar who asked confused.

"Simba...?" Scar than went back in character. "_Simba!_ I'm a little surprised to see you, _alive..."_ Giving the hyenas a look who slunk back Simba begins to walk to Scar whilst Sarabi looks to him with some pride and Amara smiles knowing Scar was fianlly in for it.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart" Scar begins to back into a wall acting all apologetically.

"Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..." Before he can finish Simba inturpts him.

"...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar"

"Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see _them?" _Scar pointed to the horde of hyenas on the rocks above. "They think I'M king" Nala spoke up making everyone look at her whilst the lionesses helped Amara stand up.

"Well, _we_ don't. Simba is the rightful king" Simba turned back to Scar.

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight" Scar walked past Simba saying.

"Oh, must it all end in _violence?_ I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" Amara raised an eyebrow at that thinking 'what does he mean by that?' but the next thing made her more worried.

"That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me"

"Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind _them?" _Nala looked at Simba worridly.

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Scar looked and spoke delighted from where he stood.

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's _death!" _Silence filled the air as Simba looked down shamefully.

"I am" both Sarabi and Amara walk towards Simba Sarabi asking with much grive in her voice.

"it's not true. Tell me it's not true"

"it's true" Sarabi looked down sadly but Amara looked at Simba saying.

"for some reason Simba I don't belive it was you why would you kill our father?" before he could answer Scar yelled.

"you see! he admits it! murderer!"

"No. It was an accident"

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

"No" Scar glares at Simba saying severly.

"Then... you're... _guilty"_

"No. I'm not a murderer" Scar had begun to walk at Simba making him walk backwards.

"Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... _WHY!"_ Simba fell backwards just hanging over a fire below him. Scar sat back thinking. "Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." grabbing Simba's paws he leaned in whispering in Simba's ear. "And here's MY little secret: _I killed_ Mufasa." Simba screamed gaining enough strengh to push up and pin Scar to the floor.

_"NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!"_

"No, Simba, please" Simba growled to Scar.

"Tell them the _truth" _

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!" Simba begins to choke Scar making him admit. "All right. _All right._ I did it" Simba still held Scar's throat saying.

"So they can _hear_ you" grudgingly but clear Scar spoke.

_"I killed Mufasa!"_ Suddenly Nala begins to start towards Scar along with Amara when the hyenas begin to fight as well Amara ran to Simba who is following Scar up to the high point of Pride rock Simba sees Amara and smiles as they both nod. They soon find Scar pinned in a corner where they both head towards him both of them speaking togther with severiness in their voices.

"_Murderer" _

"Simba, Amara, Please. Please have mercy. I beg you" Simba glared at Scar snarling.

"You don't deserve to _live"_

"But, Simba, I am... ah... _family._ It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea"

"Why should we believe you? Everything you ever told us was a _lie" _

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?" both Simba and Amara looked at each other.

"No, Scar. We're not like you" Scar sighed gratefully saying.

"Oh, Simba, Amara thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything" Simba looks to Scar gravely and spoke with a deep anger.

_"Run._ Run away, Scar. And never return" Scar begins to walk away.

"Yes. Of course. As you wish... he looks down at a pile of hot ash. "..._your Majesty!"_ Scar swipes the ash into Simba's and Amara's faces they both began to wipe the ash out of their eyes when Scar leaps and attacks. After a few blows were given Simba and Amara where both on their backs when Scar pounced Simba managed to flip him over the cliff. The hyenas soon trapped Scar and attacked him eating him Amara followed Simba to the top of Pride Rock where he roared taking his place as king letting rain finally fall over the lands an making animals return. Everyone turned as Rafik brought foreward a newborn cub Amara nudged Simba teasingly as the new cub was christianed and all the animals bowed to the new princess of Simba and Nala.

**A/N i am continuing this story with the second movie**


	10. Chapter 10

It was Kiara's presenting today Rafike takes Kiara gently from Nala's mouth and holds her up presenting her to the crowd below. A cool gentle breeze blows past Kiara and blows through Simba's mane and across my face the breeze felt relaxing and soothing. As the crowd below bowed their heads I heard from behind me Timon talk to Pumbaa.

"Ah, Pumbaa- look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im...?"

"His parents?" Pumbaa answered. Timon paused for a minute seeing as Pumbaa was correct.

"Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch?" Timon then proceded to burp loudly, which made me scrunch my nose up in disgust._ "_And dig for grubs?" I shuck my head holding back the laugther as Timon jumped off of Pumbaa's nose. "I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy" Myself and Rafiki began chuckling I turned to him saying.

"you tell them" Rafiki turned to the two saying.

"It is a girl" Timon who mustn't of heard him correctly nodded.

"...Girl" Both the warthog and the meerkat then fell backwards in shock.** "**_Girl?!_ ...Oy!" Kiara has now grown up to a playful child Simba has become very protective over her and always wants her to either be by his side or with an escort. Usually Simba would want me to be with her seeing as I am her auntie and can protect her because of that. However I often ignore Simba's rules and take Kiara to more fun areas I mean I always watch her and make sure she is safe but I don't see the point of just staying to the safe and protected areas. As I woke up I saw Kiara playing at Simba's paws at the top of Pride Rock she then turned to the edge and looked across.

"Wow" she awed in amazement she then began to giggle continuously she gets closer to the edge just as Simba catches her.

**"**Whoah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Kiara wriggles in Simba's grasp as he moves her to a safer spot.

**"**Daddy! Let go!" Kiara keeps on giggling as she tries to escape.

**"**Well, I just want you to be careful." I chuckled as I watched Kiara pounce after a butterfly but miss. Simba steps on her tail to make her stop jumping. "Kiara... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped-" Kiara joins in with Simba having heard this time and time again.

"...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost."

"and remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all-"

"At all times, I _know_" she then continues the speech. "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?" I see Nala arrive with Zazu next to her as Simba sees her he remembers how he and her used to act to go and play.

"Hmm. Very funny" Nala laughs gently at her daughters antics.

"Mind your father, Kiara" Kirara giggled.

_"_Yes, mom"

"And stay away from the Outlands" the outlands were where Simba had decided to send all of Scar's followers after he was killed. The outlands was a barren desolate place with only termites to eat.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!" Zazu said disgust in his voice.

"It'll be the best thing if we never see them for the rest of our lives" I added.

**"**Zazu and Amara are right... you can't turn your back on them" Simba said glancing at me and Zazu before turning back to Kiara, But upon discussing this Kiara became curious.

"Really? How come?"

**"**Mmm... never mind. Just run along now" but Kiara wasn't letting it go.

"But Dad, I-"

"You'll understand someday. Go on"

"Dad..." Simba runs his paw over her and then gently nudges her off. "Come on Amara let's go" I ran off Pride rock with Kiara. We soon find ourselves out in the open savannah I look ahead to see Kiara is chasing a butterfly. "Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play!" Kiara sees that the butterfly has now landed on a rock so she slowly crouches to attack the flying bug. "Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey" I sit down and smile watching my niece in amusement. Kiara the pounces stopping at the edge of a small rise I followed after her seeing the outlands in the distance. "Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there..." I began to worry if Kiara went into the outlands she could be hunted down and killed by the outsiders.

"listen Kiara you know I always go against your fathers rules but this one I think you should do wise to obey" Suddenly a rustling in the grass makes my ears press to the back of my head. I place my leg in front of Kiara and begin to growl threatingly. In a split second myself, Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa all scream Kiara is so frightened that she backs away and falls of the edge into a pool below. Pumbaa sees that she has fallen in and his natural instinct is to leap after her.

"Oooh, don't worry, Kiara- Uncle Pumbaa's comin'!" Timon seems to be panicking now.

"Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh..." he begins to talk as if he is talking to Simba. "Gee, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is... there a problem with that?" I look back down the edge to see Pumbaa sitting in the pool looking side to side.

"Kiara? Kiara?" Timon looks down yelling.

"Pumbaa! Let me define "babysitting"!" Pumbaa quickly realises what he means and gets up Kiara managing to breath finally.

"Sorry. Now, Princess Kiara... as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!" I jump down next to Kiara.

"what do you mean alone I was with her and we were perfectly safe until you nearly suffocated her"

"But... but..." Kiara tries to speak but Timon jumps down.

"Hurt! Oh... Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you?" Kiara tries to talk again.

"B-but-" Timon begins to check Kiara to see if she is still intact.

"Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?" Timon is now examining Kiara's claws but she simply pulls her paw away.

"Nnngh! Timon..."

"I had one once."

"Very painful"

"Excruciating!" Timon holds a fern branch over Kiara's head blocking out the sun. "Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun" Kiara glares at the branch, swatting it away. "Whaaat? Do you _wanna_ wrinkle?"

"Would someone please just listen to me?" I could see why Kiara was getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?" I growled at Timon.

"Timon don't make me have to return to Pride rock with one less merkat"

"I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!"

"Oh, uh... who's the other half?" Pumbaa asks.

"Uh... well, I, uh... um..."

"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat" Timon snaps his fingers and Pumbaa lifts up a log. "Grubs!" Timon offers a leaf-full of grubs to Kiara and myself. "so high in protein!" I was beginning to be sick just looking at them and Kiara simply looked disgusted.

"Eww! Gross!"

"No? How 'bout you, big boy?" Pumbaa sniffs the grubs.

"Aaah. Love grubs!"

"Not like..."

_"Love!" Timon tosses a large bug into Pumbaa's mouth as Pumbaa crunches the bug up he coughs on it a little then spits the chewed up left overs back onto the leaf, coating them all with spit._

_"_Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy!" Timon says disgusted.

"But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!"

"Slimy? Pumbaa... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!" Kiara looks at me as the two start to fight we begin to sneck off as we begin to walk on a log Kiara tumbles off and lands on a lion cub. I jump down next to Kiara but this doesn't stop the young lion from growling at us.

"Who are you, Pridelander?" The young cub asks but Kiara doesn't answer but she just keeps jumping from side to side keeping her eyes on the cub. He growls menacingly at her until his curiosity gets the best of him. "What are you doing?"

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!"

"You always do what Daddy says?"

"No!"

"Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha!" As he starts to mock my niece I move forward growling at him saying.

"watch what your saying there kid" he seems to be a bit startled but he moves away hopping on logs on the river.

_"An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!" _Kiara begins to follow him across the river in awe.

_"Really? Cool!"_ I suddenly see a large crocodile rising behind Kiara I quickly pounce in clawing it's eye seeing that we were getting cornered I quickly picked Kiara and the other cub up by their scruffs and pounced out of the river just dodging a large crocodile. I laid the cubs down all of us panting we look down at the crocodiles who look angry._ "_I did it... I did it!" she then proceeds to stick her tounge out to the crocodiles. I watched as Kiara describes the adventure the three off us just had when she stops looking at the young cub._ "_We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!"

"Yeah... you were pretty brave too. As were you. My name's Kovu" He said smiling at us.

"I'm Amara" I said introducing myself.

** "**Tag! You're it! You're it!" she did this several times but he didn't respond except for staring at her._ "_Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?" Kiara suddenly gets an idea she crouches down and bared her teeth and growls. Kovu gets the idea and mock-growls back but suddenly Simba stood in front of Kiara. Simba roared and a face me and Simba both knew jumped out as well. Zira. Zira was Scar's loving wife.

"Zira" both me and Simba growl.

"Simba, Amara" she looks like she is getting ready to pounce when Nala, Timon and Pumbaa arrive behind Simba.

"Nala"

"Zira"

"Timon, Pumbaa. Great. Now that we all know each other.. GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!" Zira turns to Timon snarling.

_"Your_ Pride Lands? _These lands belonged to Scar"_

"I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub... get out!"

"Oh... haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his pawprints... and become King!" Simba looks at Kovu and growls making him shake in fear I turn to Simba and say.

"Simba don't he's only a young cub" Simba turns to me but ignores me all the same.

"Pbbb! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy maraca!" Timon insulted.

"Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water..."

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands! " Simba reminded.

"But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here" Zira nudges Kovu toward Simba daring him to either kill the young cub or let him live.

"Take him and get out. We're finished here." Simba picks up Kiara in his teeth but Zira walks up to Simba and looks straight at Kiara.

"Oh no, Simba... we have barely begun" she beings to laugh but I moved myself in front of Kiara blocking her view whilst snarling at her making her turn away and pick up Kovu. We walked back home in silence until Pride rock was in sight Nala looks to Simba who clears his throat lifting up Kiara in his mouth before I walked ahead of him he placed a paw in my path. Simba drops Kiara who grins at him but he simply glares back at he making her look to the ground.

"Kiara, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today." He then turned to me adding. "And Amara you know as well as I that Kiara isn't meant to wander off" instead of arguing back and just looked away.

"But Daddy, I- I didn't mean to disobey-" Simba turns back to Kiara.

"I'm telling you two this is because I love you. I don't wanna lose you"

"I know..."

"Simba I know the dangers of the world you won't lose me or Kiara so easily" Simba still didn't look convinced and carried on.

**"**If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here... and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of-"

"Circle of Life. I know" Kiara said glumly.

"Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen-"

"But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun"

**"**That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood... as I am. We are part of each other" Simba simles and shoves Kiara off the rock she was sitting on making her slide down. Kiara gets up and looks up to her father as they nuzzle Simba begins to sing.

**Simba: **"_As __you go through life you'll see_  
_There is so much that we_  
_Don't understand_" Kiara watches as a small baby bird tries to fly but a mother bird sternly prevents it from doing so. But as we keep on walking a Wildebeest calf is getting up for its first time.

**Amara****:** _"And the only thing we know_  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned"

**Simba: **"But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone"

**Amara:**_ "We will stand by your side_  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are"  
**Both:** "We are one" Kiara see's her reflection in the river and she then begins to sing.

**KIARA: **"If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?"

**SIMBA:** "Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun"

**Amara:** "Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside"

**Both:** "We are one"

_ "We are one, you and I_  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun"

**Amara:** "All_ the wisdom to lead_  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see"  
**Both: **"We are one"

"As long as you live here, it's who you are" Simba says to Kiara as he hugs her he then licks her side gently. "_You'll understand someday" _A bird fluttered by Kiara in circles as it flies past pride rock. Kiara looked at it sadly and thoughtful for a second I made my way to her and nudged her she turned to me and smiled nuslling into my leg. I smiled at her and walked her back up to Pride rock.


	11. Chapter 11

The Outlands was a horrible place no grass ever grew no animals ever stayed their well apart from the Outsiders which were exiled by Simba and a reluctant Amara after Scar had been killed. In the Outlands a small lioness called Vitani was tugging at a stuck up root growling as a older lion called Nuka approached from behind muttering to himself.

"Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in" He then turned his attention to Vitani. "Oh hey, Vitani. Where's the little termite, Kovu? The "chosen one"" Nuka cut the root with his claw making it snap and Vitani tumbled backward.

"Nuka! Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey- it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own." Nuka said this whilst scratching away termites off his fur.

"Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!"

"Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one" He begins to scratch his back against a tree trunk. "I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest- Ooogh! These termites!" He starts rolling around scratching like mad Vitani looks at Nuka self-satisfied with Nuka's condition. "I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!"

"Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?"

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!"

"Oh yeah?" Vitani chuckles. "Here's your chance" Zira walks slowly by Nuka carrying Kovu in her mouth but she ignores him completely.

"What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi! Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay" Zira drops Kovu as Vitani pounces next to him.

"Hey, Kovu. You wanna... fight? " She mock-snarls as he looks earnest. Zira then turns to Nuka who becomes visibly frightened.

"You were supposed to be watching him!"

"It's not his fault! I went off on my own!" Kovu says trying to defend Nuka but this only makes Zira turn on Kovu backing him along the ground with her words.

"What were you doing?"

"N-nothing!"

"Who has made us Outsiders?"

"Simba and Amara!"

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba and Amara!"

"And what have I told you about _them_?"

"Sorry, mother! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be-"

"Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Simba or Amara would welcome you with open arms? What an idea! ..." at that point she thinks a plan in her head. _"_What an _idea_! You brilliant child- I'm so proud of you!" she kneads the frightened Kovu with unsheathed claws. "You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so... powerful"

"Yecch" Zira glares and snarls at Nuka, then picks up Kovu. She carries him into a cave as Nuka glares. "Ugh. The "chosen one"" Zira places Kovu onto his bed as he lands with a grunt.

"I now see the path to our glorious return to power!"

"But I don't want-"

"Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted"

**ZIRA:**

Sleep, my little Kovu  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king

"Good night..."

"Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies"

**ZIRA:**

I've been exiled, persucuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what them brutes did  
I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Simba's dying gasp  
His daughter squealing in my grasp

(A/N I'VE ADDED A LINE IN ABOUT AMARA)

His sister laying across the blood soaked ground

His lionesses' mournful cry  
That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live

**NUKA:**

So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba and Amara up a tree

**ZIRA:**

Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby

Scar is gone... but Zira's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!

**NUKA:**

Sleep, ya little termite!  
Uh- I mean, precious little thing!

**VITANI:**

One day when you're big and strong

**ZIRA:**

You will be a king!

The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar

**NUKA:**

The joy of vengeance

**VITANI:**

Testify!

**ZIRA:**

I can hear the cheering

**NUKA and VITANI:**

Kovu! What a guy!

**ZIRA:**

Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!


	12. Chapter 12

**No one's P.O.V**

Many years have passed now Kovu was an adult on this day he sat with Zira circling him.

"You are ready!" She then chuckled. "Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny?" With a monotone voice Kovu answered still facing forward.

"I will avenge Scar... take his place in the Pride Lands"

"Yes! What have I taught you?"

"Simba and Amara are the enemy"

"And what must you do?"

"I must kill them!" The lionesses roar around him in approval.

**Amara's P.O.V**

Today was the day, Kiara was now old enough to go hunting. Kiara was now a adult and I couldn't be prouder after the incident with Kovu we never saw him again and I could tell this upset Kiara. But she never walked back to the Outlands as she knew that her father would be very upset knowing that she had done this. As Kiara exited the den she met Rafike who hugged her wishing her luck she then walked to me and I gave her a quick nuzzle. Nala walked up to her daughter nuzzling her saying.

"You'll do just fine" Kiara smiled at her mum but then turned to her dad who was looking upset.

"Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" Simba glanced and Nala who I noticed raised her eyebrows he then looked at me as I glared at him. He finally rolled his eyes upwards saying.

"All right... I promise" Kiara and Simba rubbed their heads together and after a goodbye I saw Kiara run away. I began to go for a walk when I heard a voice.

"Hey Amara. Over here" I turned around to see Kiara. "Look can you help me hunt? I know that you know where all the best hunting spots are" I glanced back to where Simba was before sighing.

"okay, but we won't tell your dad" Kiara smiled and we ran off to a well know hunting spot. When we finally got to the hunting grounds I lowered to the ground and gave Kiara a look which she nodded to. She copied me and ran to the antelope but they had heard her before hand and began running. After several attempts another missed attempt passed and I walked to Kiara. "Don't worry you'll get it now lower yourself closer to the ground" She smiled and did as instructed. She took several deeps breaths before charging after them but again they ran away growling in annoyance at the animals I ran with Kiara towards the animals. They got away quickly and we both stopped at a log panting heavily but then I saw Timon and Pumbaa, Kiara glared at the two before saying to Timon.

"Timon... what are you doing here?"

"Uh... shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den... some throw pillows, a little potpourri..." Kiara seemed saddened.

"My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own- he lied!"

"No... he just doesn't want you to get hurt!"

"I should have known he'd never give me a real chance" Kiara glares and runs past the two still shouting. "I'll do this on my own. Away from the Pride Lands!" I don't let a second go by as I run after Kiara. "Don't try and stop me Amara!" She yells at me.

"Since when would I ever stop you doing something like this?" I say whilst smiling at her, this made her smile at me and we both ran faster further away from the Pride lands. After searching for a few hours we found a herd of antelope grazing we both lowered as now to alert them Kiara moves forward slightly but it must of spooked the antelope cause they turn and run off. We chase after them but the smell of smoke hits my nose and I see Kiara freeze at the top of the hill as I get to the top I see a fire heading in our direction. "Kiara! We need to back now!" The animals that we were chasing soon run in out direction I see that Kiara is panicking as she turns and runs away. I don't give her a minute before I am running beside her.

We were soon following a pair of zebras away from the flames but we soon some to a rock ledge and the smoke was now surrounding us. I turned to Kiara as I was coughing but I knew she would pass out soon. I looked up and saw a cliff that would keep us away from the flames I nudge her to the cliff and I help push her to the top where she falls to the ground. I began to cough more as I go over to her nudging her to wake up I suddenly see a shadow approaching us I begin to growl as I see a male lion that was clearly from the Outlands. He goes to grab Kiara but I bear my teeth at him and my claws unsheathe he glares at me saying.

"I'm trying to help unless you want her to die let me help" I growled but let him grab her. He then grabs the nape of her neck and throws her body on top of his. I follow him as he leaps across chasms when they suddenly tumble down a slope to a pool of water I land next to Kiara and grab her scuff of her neck and drag her to the shore and nuzzled her. The male lion walks closer as Kiara wakes up asking.

"Where am I?" the male lion smiles saying.

"You're safe... in the Pride Lands." Kiara stands up bewildered nearly falling over but I caught her.

**"**The Pride Lands... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" the male lion looks shocked and almost angered I placed a paw in front of Kiara in a protective manner.

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!" I scoffed.

"I'll have you know I could protect Kiara without you mister!" Kiara nods and adds.

"Yeah and besides we had everything under control!" He scoffs himself.

"Not from where I'm standing." Kiara glares at him.

"Then move downwind." Kiara goes to move away when the male lion confronts her I growl but I see Kiara begins to jump from side to side. Something seemed familiar when she did this and soon he asks.

"What are you doing?" Kiara suddenly recognizes him.

**"**Kovu?" My eyes widen as it clicks in my brain I smile and go towards him to greet him when we hear Simba.

**"**Kiara! Amara!" I turn to see Simba and other lionesses from Pride Rock arriving. Simba jumps in front of Kiara and next to me he began to snarl and growl at Kovu. Nala walked up to Kiara looking her over.

"Kiara! You're all right." Kiara smiled at her mother and then turned to Simba.

**"**Father... how could you break your promise?" Simba kept looking at the male lion but turned to Kiara.

**"**It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!" I looked at him in shock.

"Simba that's a bit drastic just for what's happened!"

"Amara's right father. And I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu-" Simba cuts Kiara off.

**"**Kovu?" Simba roars at Kovu. Nala becomes surprised at his ferocity.

**"**Simba?" Simba glares at Nala when Rafiki arrived standing on a hillside behind Simba.

"Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter?" Simba looked confused.

"You saved her? Why?" Kovu looked at Simba and said.

"I humbly ask to join your pride." Simba didn't even think as he said immediately.

**"**No! You were banished with the other Outsiders." Kovu spoke trying to convince Simba.

**"**I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Simba snarls and paces around and Nala looks at him hard.

"Simba... you owe him your daughter's life." I walk in front of Simba.

"Simba he hasn't done anything bad we can't judge him for something Scar did" Zazu lands on my back saying.

"Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception." I watch as Simba paces for a few more moments then he comes to a decision.

"Hmmm. Mine and Amara's father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are." Kovu looks sidelong to Kiara, who I notice smiles back at him. Zazu turns his back to Kovu and flys away saying.

"Hmph! Riffraff." I roll my eyes and look to Kovu as I notice all the others are making their way to Pride Rock. I walk up to Kovu and look him up an down.

"Don't worry Kovu I can see the good in you just as long as you don't hurt Kiara I'll put in a good word with you with Simba"


End file.
